Rozmowy wierszem
by Aivalar
Summary: Poetyckie rozmowy o uczuciach między Darylem i Rickiem. Tłumaczenie serii "Conversations in Verse" autorstwa Michelle A Emerlind i skarlathy. Link do oryginału na archiveofourown: /series/420700. Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest!
1. Zepsuty

Daryl zastanawia się jaka jest sytuacja Ricka.  
Translation of _break_ by **skarlatha**.

* * *

Jesteś cudowna a ja nie dostrzegam piękna, gdy nie jest oprawione w zieleń; w promienie słońca przeświecające przez liście i w igły sosny zaścielające leśną ściółkę; w pieśń ptaków i szept zajęczego futra pośród zarośli. W jakiś sposób jesteś tym wszystkim mając w sobie jeszcze wdzięk, ogień, śmierć i życie zapakowane w smukłe, czarujące opakowanie. Brązowe oczy jak upalne lato spędzone w hamaku. Poruszasz się jak żniwiarz na wietrze, pełna twardej stali lecz o delikatnych krągłościach. Pełne usta i głos jak zapach miodu wiosną. Wszystko, czym ja sam chciałbym dla niego być.

Na swoich barkach niosę życia innych: kusza, którą odebrałem martwemu mężczyźnie; skórzana kurtka, którą mój brat zostawił w obozie; nóż przy biodrze od dziewczyny, której pozwoliłem umrzeć. Oczy człowieka, o którym myślałem, że widział coś we mnie, za którym nieustannie podążałbym wprost w objęcia bitew, poświęcając więcej siebie dla niego niż dla nikogo innego.

Nawet moje blizny nie są moje. Należą do tych, którzy je tam pozostawili: do mojego tatusia w większości z nich, Merla w mniejszym stopniu i do niego cała reszta. Ogień na mojej skórze z jego palców, które kreśliły szlaki na mym ciele sprawdzając czy nie ma tam śladów, a które mogłyby zwiastować śmierć, nie wiedząc, że to on byłby dla mnie śmiercią w ten czy inny sposób, dla serca czy ciała. Albo dla obojga z nich.

Ale teraz to Twoją skórę badają jego palce jak znaki Braille'a, jakby czytał swoją przyszłość w twoich kształtach. Jak mogę go winić, kiedy jestem taki zepsuty, taki popękany i szorstki, tak daleki od tego co widział, kiedy jego oczy szkliły się z potrzeby w ciemność nocy.

Kiedy byłem młody mój ojciec nauczył mnie polować i od tamtego momentu nigdy nie byłem głodny. Mały chłopiec w lesie, szukający pożywienia i liczący na pochwałę, na miejsce w świecie. Przez chwilę myślałem, że odnalazłem je w przestrzeni między jego żebrami, przy jego boku, gdzie wpasowałem się jak jedna z jego broni. Kość z jego kości i ciało z jego ciała, stworzony by służyć, podążać i palić.

Oboje należymy do niego, ale on jest tylko Twój. Nic, co miałem nie należało do mnie.


	2. Odpowiedz mi

Rick odpowiada na pytanie Daryla.  
Translation of _Answer Me_ by **Michelle_A_Emerlind**.

* * *

 _Co robisz? Dlaczego to robisz? Powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz, więc dlaczego? Powiedz mi, kurwa, dlaczego, Rick? Cholera. Powinienem Cię zostawić._

* * *

Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, proszę.

Oto rzeczy, które stracę  
(w niedokładnej kolejności,  
malejącej,  
które wyślizgują się  
z moich palców  
jak światło gwiazd,  
jak ogień i jak  
spalają skórę  
z moich kłykci,  
ten smak krwi  
na moich zębach, jak  
to chłodzi mój język):

Te mury. Które  
podtrzymują i walą się.  
Które zawsze wpuszczają czy nie pozwalają  
wejść. Które bez przerwy są  
na wyciągnięcie oddechu  
z naszych głosów, jak  
płaczemy, kiedy padają,  
i więcej—

—ludzie w tych ścianach,  
krótkowłosa dziewczynka,  
która sądzi, że jest już kobietą,  
chłopiec, który myśli,  
że odnalazł spokój,  
dziecko kaznodziei,  
drżąca para,  
zagubiony mężczyzna, kochana,  
toksyczna dziewczyna i inni,  
inni, inni, inni; imiona,  
które przechodzą przez moją skórę  
jak dusze, które utonęły  
w moich drżących  
żyłach.

Moja córka i to, jak  
brzmi jej płacz w nocy,  
jakby brzmiał,  
kiedy zrozumiałaby,  
że śmierć jest niczym więcej jak  
słodkim zapachem rozkładu  
docierającym do nosa, widokiem oczu, które nie  
mrugają właściwie.

Mój syn. Jego jedno zimne,  
pozbawione wyrazu oko.

I ona, ona, której  
nienawidzisz i ona, którą  
kochasz i ona, którą  
odebrano Ci, o której  
myślałeś, że nigdy  
nie zostanie Ci odebrana, ponieważ  
sądziłeś, że nigdy nie zostanie oddana, nawet  
jeśli ja oddałem  
się między jej  
uda (jak musisz  
mnie nienawidzić i jak ja muszę  
nienawidzić siebie, jak muszę  
się tego trzymać,  
ponieważ zapytałeś, prawda i czy nie  
zacząłem mówić Ci dlaczego  
musisz wiedzieć, dlaczego musisz  
wiedzieć dlaczego i więc muszę  
powiedzieć Ci dlaczego, dlaczego to—)

Oni są tym,  
co mogę  
stracić. Myślę  
o ich utracie.  
O utracie wspomnienia  
o martwej  
żonie. O utracie  
uczucia względem rosnącej  
córki. O utracie  
widoku  
chłopca stającego się  
lepszym mężczyzną  
niż ja byłem.

O utracie uczucia  
jej skóry na  
mojej i jak  
moja ręka teraz  
tym pali.

Ale utrata Ciebie.  
Ale utrata Ciebie.  
Ale utrata Ciebie.

Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Ta myśl nigdy nie przychodzi.  
Jak dzień może stać się nie do wytrzymania, to otwarte niebo i wciąż,  
nieruchoma ziemia, jak może stać się  
zimna, jak wszystko może stać się zimne, kiedy  
nie będzie tu światła gwiazd, gdy nie będzie tu  
ognia. Kiedy nie będzie tu Ciebie i  
nie będzie mnie i jeśli nigdy nie miałbym mieć Ciebie, jeśli  
nigdy, wtedy ja nigdy nie mógłbym stracić Cię (wiem  
jakie to jest omylne, ale wciąż, moja miłości, moja miłości,  
moja jedyna prawdziwa miłości _—cała reszta nigdy nie istniała—  
_ jak mógłbym Cię utracić?)

Więc nie będę.  
Więc nie będę  
Cię miał.  
Więc wezmę  
coś  
innego.

Wszystko się pali.  
Zanim zgaśnie.


	3. Hefajstion odpowiada

Daryl odpowiada na wyznanie Ricka.  
 **A/N:** Oryginalnie ta część miała nazywać się "Hefajstion w Ekbatanie", ale zmieniłam tytuł, aby bardziej dopasować go do treści.  
Translation of _hephaestion replies_ by **skarlatha**.

* * *

Nie wiesz jak to jest się palić.

Wszystko pali się a później jest popiół.  
Gorące kości mojej matki pod żarem;  
farma, więzienie, jezioro na zewnątrz;  
nasz nowy dom, który prawie utraciliśmy.  
Wszystko to pali się w mej dłoni,  
ale zawsze mogłem po tym podnieść się.  
Aż do teraz, aż do Ciebie, aż do _tego_.

Potrzebowałeś mnie i, Boże,  
kochałem Cię, kochałem Cię.  
Nic nie paliło się tak, jak Ty.

I dałem Ci wszystko;  
najpierw moje serce, to było proste;  
moje ciało niedługo później. Paznokcie,  
które drapały skórę w stodole;  
Ty mokry od deszczu i ja,  
pławiący się w twoim pragnieniu i potrzebie  
mnie. Twoje słowa w moich uszach trenujące przyrzeczenia, które później składałeś jej; obietnice, które  
szeptałeś w jej ciało. Złoty chłopiec ze srebrnym językiem a ona uwierzyła Ci tak, jak ja uwierzyłem Tobie, ponieważ inspirowałeś lojalność we wszystkim, czego się dotknąłeś.  
I dotknąłeś ją,  
dotknąłeś ją, do cholery,  
i spotkałeś później moje oczy i uśmiechnąłeś się i ja, przysięgam na Boga,  
przysięgam na Boga, Rick, że  
nie mogę nawet na Ciebie patrzeć.

Zabrałeś wszystko, co Ci zaoferowałem:  
mój pot, moją kuszę; polowanie, dzięki któremu, mogłem nakarmić Twe dzieci;  
moją duszę, moje ciało, moje zaufanie,  
nawet krew mojego brata – najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek Ci podarowałem – a Ty sprzedałeś go dla niej, dla niej, dla _niej_ i ja powinienem był wiedzieć, że skończę zarówno jako coś zbytecznego i niewystarczającego.

Niewystarczający.

Nigdy dość dobry.

Nigdy nie byłem wystarczający i powinienem był to wiedzieć,  
powinienem wiedzieć,  
powinienem to, _kurwa_ , wiedzieć.

Bez przerwy rodzimy się i umieramy w swych wzajemnych ramionach  
i nigdy niczego z tego nie wynosimy, nigdy.  
Przestań wierzyć, że tym razem będzie czas,  
kiedy w końcu to zadziała, gdy gwiazdy nadal płoną.

Ale to zawsze umiera w ten sposób.  
Nie od ognia,  
ale od lodu w Twoich oczach, kiedy patrzysz na mnie z rana,  
a Twoja skóra nadal ciepła jest dzięki niej.

Więc zastanawiasz się dlaczego opuszczam te mury,  
dlaczego wychodzę na zewnątrz, dlaczego moja dusza zabiega o pustkę między drzewami,  
między nami,  
między galaktykami i światłem gwiazd.

Oto dlaczego.


	4. Diament

Rick wyjaśnia pojęcie dystansu.  
Translation of _Diamond_ by **Michelle_A_Emerlind**.

* * *

Jeśli weźmiesz tą odległość  
z przestrzeni ziemi  
i pozbędziesz się z niej  
każdej skały i każdej iskry  
promienia słońca, uzyskasz  
jedynie kulę gęstości  
odpowiadającej diamentowi.

I to powinno nam coś  
powiedzieć — to, że tutaj  
zawsze będzie przestrzeń między  
nawet okrutnymi rzeczami:  
między zębami Szwendaczy  
i naszą skórą; między kulą,  
która trafia w naszą klatkę piersiową a także  
między innymi sprawami. Zawsze tutaj jest jakiś dystans  
od nas do następnej rzeczy, która chce w nas ugodzić, ale pozwól mi powiedzieć coś także, moja miłości, o odległości, która nas dzieli; pustce i o innych rzeczach, które pragniesz. O Twoich drzewach, Twoich galaktykach, o Twoim świetle i Twojej gwieździe—

Nic. Nie ma tu nic. Nie ma w nich  
żadnego dystansu. Jak bardzo

tęsknimy do tego. Jak bardzo pragniemy  
przestrzeni  
między naszymi płucami  
aby móc dalej oddychać;  
miejsca w naszych klatkach  
na nasze serca.  
By wdychać  
i wypuszczać powietrze,  
by wdychać  
i wypuszczać powietrze.

Ale to nic. Nie ma tu nic. Nie ma tutaj  
żadnego dystansu między nami. Jak mógłby  
być i jak mogłoby nas to nie ranić?

W tych dniach dotykam ją częściej niż dotykam Ciebie.

W tych dniach jestem z nią dłużej niż jestem z Tobą.

Ale jak dotąd,  
jeszcze, już (to nigdy  
nie zakończyło się.  
Gdyż nigdy nie ma tutaj  
nic innego, prócz Ciebie i tego, jak  
moja skóra nigdy  
nie wysuszy się z tamtego deszczu; to jak  
moje palce nigdy nie przestaną być ciężkie od uczucia  
Twojej skóry pode mną  
i czy nie wiesz, czy zawsze  
nie wiedziałeś, iż nawet  
jeśli tak było, że miałem Ciebie,  
że wziąłem Cię, że sprawiłem, że  
stałeś się mój pod  
pretekstem żądzy  
i adrenaliny, i seksu,  
i strachu, że to zawsze byłeś  
Ty, zawsze Ty, który zniszczyłeś  
mnie w tym momencie, który zniszczył  
nas oboje jak ciśnienie  
czarnych dziur tworzących diament.

Nie dałeś moim płucom żadnego miejsca  
do odpoczynku i zdusiłeś  
przestrzeń w nas, ale do czego zmierzam to  
to, że)  
nie ma tu nic,

poza dystansem  
między nią  
i mną.

Dotykam jej skóry, ale tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie dotknąłem.

Jestem z nią, ale tak naprawdę nigdy z nią nie byłem.

Daje mojemu sercu przestrzeń do bicia,  
wypełnia moje płuca powietrzem, ale ja  
nigdy nie chciałem powietrza; nigdy nie  
chciałem przestrzeni. Ty i ja, Ty i ja,  
jesteśmy jak splątany łańcuch związany  
na węzeł zbyt wiele razy, by go użyć  
i być może nie rozumiem ognia;  
być może nie paliłem się tak, jak Ty;  
ale Ty, miłości, och, Ty (proszę, wysłuchaj  
mnie teraz. To jest najważniejsza rzecz,  
która kiedykolwiek powiem) nie  
rozumiesz dystansu. Jak poszukiwanie  
słońca między igłami sosny  
i powietrza w przestrzeni między pniami  
jest próżne, ponieważ już  
wyssałeś powietrze z nas obu  
i jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której nigdy  
nie zrobiłem, jeśli jest tu jedna rzecz, do której nigdy  
nie dopuściłem, to dla Twego serca, aby zabiło ponownie;  
dla Ciebie, abyś nabrał powietrza.

Horyzont zdarzeń  
wokół czarnej dziury  
kradnie cały czas temu,  
czego się dotknie.  
To jest jak wszystko ponad—  
Pełne uniesienia i  
ponadczasowe i bez serca,  
ale także piękne i ja,  
jestem w Twoim potrzasku,  
zadurzony w Tobie i miłości,

niech nigdy nie zginę.


	5. Jak śmiesz mówić mi o dystansie

Daryl wyszydza bzdurną retorykę Ricka na temat przestrzeni między nimi.  
Translation of _how dare you speak_ _to me of distance_ by **skarlatha**.

* * *

Pozwól mi to powiedzieć, pozwól mi wniknąć;  
pozwól mi wyjaśnić różnicę między zamiarem i działaniem, między  
tym, jak sądzisz, że kochasz i prawdą.

Nie ma dystansu między Merlem i mną.  
Jego krew jest moją krwią, jego przeszłość jest moją przeszłością, jego życie  
kiedyś było moim życiem a teraz jestem wszystkim tym, co mi po nim pozostało  
i kochał mnie, naprawdę.  
 _(Może nie tak, jak Ty mnie kiedyś kochałeś, ale więcej niż to; więcej_  
 _niż dźwięk zasuwki, kiedy idziesz do niej w nocy,_  
 _gdzie tam także jest przestrzeń; od jej drzwi do mojego łóżka._  
 _Do łóżka, którego nie możesz odnaleźć, ponieważ nie wiesz, że odszedłem. Nie_  
 _zorientowałeś się nawet, że kanapa nie pachnie już sosną,_  
 _ponieważ moja głowa odpoczywa z daleka od Ciebie, ale rozmawiamy o Merlu.)_  
Był wszystkim co wiedziałem o miłości, o spokoju, o  
domu, do którego mogłem wrócić  
i czy nie jest to kurewsko żałosne, że  
obaj mężczyźni, którzy mnie kochali nazywali mnie swoim bratem.

Mówisz o diamentach, ale nie są niczym więcej jak napięciem,  
niczym więcej jak brakiem przestrzeni między atomami, ponieważ  
jeśli skrystalizujemy je w bliskość, wtedy wszyscy możemy stać się diamentami:  
ja i Ty,  
ja i Sasha,  
ja i Judith,  
Ty i Morgan.  
Każda kombinacja rodziny jaśnieje jak klejnoty w świetle słońca,  
ale nie my,

ponieważ to, co tworzy diament to napięcie i ogień, a my mieliśmy to kiedyś,  
Ty i ja,

ale pozwól mi wyjaśnić,  
pozwól mi być tak jasnym, jak ten kryształ, którym myślisz, że jesteśmy;  
nie jesteśmy razem,  
to nie jest miłość.

Może mnie kochasz, może palisz się dla mnie i ze mną,  
może to odbiera Ci wszystko, niszczy czas  
i przestrzeń i stapia nas w jedno,  
ale, bracie, jest tu dystans.  
Każdy atom Ciebie i każdy atom mnie  
odseparowany od siebie na mile strachu, dumy  
i każdej bzdury, którą wmawiasz sobie, że jest prawdą.

Ponieważ nie ma żadnej różnicy  
między pojawieniem się przestrzeni i jej rzeczywistości,  
między apatią i unikaniem,  
między modlitwą i bezczynnością.

Ale wybacz mi,

nie powinienem pytać Cię dlaczego.

Mój pierwszy błąd, zakładając, że  
masz prawdę między swymi ustami, że Twój język  
może robić wszystko, nawet obedrzeć mnie z życia,  
zostawić mnie złamanego na werandzie domu,  
który był kiedyś nasz, należący do rodziny,  
a który teraz jest tylko Wasz.


	6. Do tanga trzeba dwojga

Rick w końcu dochodzi do sedna sprawy i wyjaśnia swoje uczucia.  
Translation of _Two to Tango_ by **Michelle_A_Emerlind**.

* * *

(Więc jeśli  
nie rozumiesz  
języka  
i zębów  
i prawdy,  
która opuściła  
moje usta  
w krzykach,  
w lamencie,  
w ogłuszających  
skowytach,  
pozwól mi więc  
wyszeptać  
to w Twą  
skórę jak  
krople  
wody,  
które obaj  
wiemy, że są  
święte;

i wybacz  
mi jak zawsze,  
wybacz mi,  
wybacz mi, że  
to powiedziałem;  
to, czego  
nigdy nie  
chciałem  
wypowiedzieć, ale  
nie chciałem  
Cię zranić  
i nie chciałem,  
abyś zobaczył,  
że wina  
nic nie znaczy  
teraz w tym  
świecie krwi,

ale to Ty  
zostawiłeś mnie.

Zostawiłeś mnie,  
opuściłeś mnie  
dla świata  
za tymi  
murami długo  
przed nią  
i długo  
przed nią,  
przed nią  
i długo  
przed samochodami,  
które zabrały  
nas tutaj.

Zostawiłeś mnie  
w szpitalu  
po jednym  
kliknięciu, jednym  
strzale i  
czy nie  
zawsze myśleliśmy,  
że to ja jestem  
potworem.

A ja nie  
winiłem Cię,  
nadal Cię kochałem.  
Nadal Cię kocham.  
Słowo zawsze  
jest tutaj, ale  
nie tam, nie  
w tym pokoju,  
gdzie odszedłeś.

I miałem  
Cię z powrotem  
na moment,  
mokrego od  
deszczu  
i mokrego  
od moich  
łez, tak,  
nawet jeśli  
były one  
tylko w moim sercu.

I byłem  
szczęśliwy,  
ponieważ byłeś  
tam.  
My byliśmy  
szczęśliwi,  
ponieważ byliśmy  
tam,

ale to nie trwało długo.  
Nic nie trwa wiecznie.

I założyłem mundur, który chciałem, abyś zdjął ze mnie,  
i polowałem na mężczyznę, kiedy chciałem tak bardzo, abyś powstrzymał mnie,  
i czekałem, czekałem, czekałem i patrzyłem na pustą werandę  
 _— jak śmiałeś myśleć, że to Twoja weranda, kiedy nigdy nie było Cię w domu —_  
i patrzyłem na te bramy całe dnie za Tobą, za Tobą,  
za kimś, kto nie był rodziną, którego nikt z nas nie znał i nie kochał  
 _— jak bardzo nie chciałem tak mówić o Tobie —_  
zostawiłeś mnie

a ja byłem samotny.

Więc najpierw zabrałem ją, ponieważ była tu i w końcu szukała,  
i zastrzeliłem mężczyznę z zimnem w mym sercu, które rywalizowało z Twoim, ponieważ był tu, aby go zabić.  
I po raz drugi prowadziłem mojego syna przez zepsuty i nic nieznaczący świat, ponieważ Ciebie  
tutaj nie było, aby mi pomóc nieść go w ramionach,  
i wziąłem ją także, ponieważ była tu, ponieważ pomagała, ponieważ szukała,  
nawet jeśli ja i moje błądzące oczy zawsze były skierowane na werandę i czekały.

I po tym wszystkim;  
po ogniu,  
który roznieciłeś,  
rozpaliłeś  
i słońcu,  
które na nowo rozbłysło,  
patrzyłem  
na Ciebie  
i widziałem,  
że nawet  
jeśli Twoja  
stopa stanęła  
na mojej ziemi,  
nawet jeśli  
Twoje ciało  
było obok  
mnie, nadal  
byłeś nieobecny.

Coś w  
świecie  
utraciło  
Cię i, miłości,  
moja miłości, jak mogłem  
wciąż patrzeć  
na Ciebie i nie  
widzieć Cię;  
przez grającą kasetę,  
którą Ty nigdy  
nie próbowałeś usłyszeć,  
przez drogę,  
którą odmawiałeś  
jechać;  
patrzyłem więc na  
opuszczoną  
i tak  
pustą werandę.

Jak mogłem  
mieć nadzieję, że _tym_  
razem będzie inaczej,  
że ponownie  
rozkwitniesz  
i nie będziesz już  
więdnącym kwiatem,  
który niosłem  
ze sobą  
tak blisko  
mej piersi,  
która umarła  
i zgniła  
i zatruła  
moją krew,

i pomimo to  
chcę umrzeć.)


	7. Ciężar

Daryl prosi o wybaczenie i cierpliwość.  
Translation of _weight_ by **skarlatha**.

* * *

Są rzeczy, o które możesz mnie winić — większość z nich to imiona;  
najpierw Sophia, ale także Dale,  
Randall,  
Shane,  
T-dog i Lori,  
Merle, zawsze Merle,  
Patrick, Karen, David,  
Hershel,  
Joe i Dan, a jeszcze później Bob.

Beth,

Dawn,

Ale

nie nienawidź mnie, nigdy mnie nie nienawidź,  
proszę, nie wiń mnie za bycie człowiekiem;  
za grzebanie siebie w lasach i ciszę,  
za to, co sam kiedyś robiłeś w swym ogrodzie; za broń  
ukrytą w ziemi, zaszklone oczy i za Lori.  
Więc pozwoliłem Ci się załamać, Rick,  
pozwoliłem Ci się załamać, ponieważ potrzebowałeś tego,  
ponieważ potrzebowałeś przestrzeni do roztrzaskania się,  
do rozdarcia się na strzępy na swych własnych warunkach i do pozbierania się, kiedy czuwałem nad Tobą.

A kiedy zostawiłem Cię  
później, w szpitalu,  
krew kapała z naszych stóp na odkażoną płytkę,  
później pochowałem Beth, oprócz Dawn,  
prócz Dawn, Dawn, Dawn,  
 _Dawn_ i nawet po tym wszystkim;  
po małej dziewczynce w stodole,  
a później po chłopcu tutaj, skóra pod moimi pięściami  
mieniła się fioletem i wściekłą czerwienią  
i po Merlu-ale-nie-Merlu stały się one nie do odróżnienia pod moim ostrzem,  
po więzieniu przemienionym w popiół jak wszystko inne,  
po tym, jak prawie straciliśmy Carla przez mężczyznę z pasem;  
wszystko to stało się przeze mnie i nienawidzę tego,  
nienawidzę, że zawiodłem Cię tak bardzo, tak często,  
tak całkowicie, wielokrotnie.

Poza Dawn.

Więc szepczesz _potwór_ w moją szyję i masz rację, ale Rick, Ty też nim jesteś, jak my wszyscy, jak każdy z nas usychający, gnijący i umierający.  
Zatruwamy swoją krew, ale także oczyszczamy ją  
kradnąc chwile nieba pośród śmierci,  
ustami do ust i skórą przy skórze i tutaj także masz rację,  
nigdy nie było dystansu między nami, jedynie jego iluzja.  
Były tutaj tylko dwie złamane dusze próbujące wypełnić przestrzeń, która nigdy nie istniała i ja nie chcę zawieść,  
i ja nawet nie wiem co w ogóle mówię, ale, proszę,

nie zostawiaj mnie,  
nie wypuszczaj,  
potrzebuję Twej gwiazdy, by poprowadziła mnie do domu.


	8. Zjednoczenie

Zaczęło się coś nowego. Rick opisuje Darylowi jak bardzo się mylił.  
Translation of _Coming Together_ by **Michelle_A_Emerlind**.

* * *

A teraz odkąd  
Cię mam  
przy sobie,  
pode mną  
i od kiedy  
jesteśmy razem  
tutaj, w przestrzeni  
tego pokoju,  
gdzie cztery ściany  
są mniejsze  
niż odległość  
od naszych serc  
związanych razem,  
pozwól mi opowiedzieć  
Ci, Daryl,  
pozwól mi opowiedzieć  
Tobie, miłości,  
o wszystkich punktach,  
w których się  
pomyliłeś.

Usuń  
piętnaście nazwisk  
ze swej listy  
i pozostaw  
tylko jedno,  
którego ani Ty  
ani ja  
nie możemy się pozbyć.  
Ciemny  
punkt na zawsze  
w Twym widzeniu,  
jak ciemny punkt  
w moim—  
mężczyzna skazany  
na śmierć,  
wytatuowany tym  
przez całą powierzchnię  
swego istnienia;  
mężczyzna, którego, jak powiedziałem,  
zabiłem w prawdzie,  
gdy kliknięcie  
mojej broni  
było niczym  
jak lodem, szklistą  
zazdrością i wściekłością.

Ale ze swym gwizdem  
pozbądź się tych  
imion, kochany,  
zaufaj tej  
bryzie  
(jest tutaj dziesięć osób,  
które niosą  
ciężar  
popiołów  
tej dziewczyny,  
i to ja najbardziej,  
kiedy zostawiłem  
ją w wodzie,  
kiedy zostawiłem ją  
w ziemi i w powietrzu,  
kiedy nigdy nie myślałem  
o ogniu  
tej broni)

i pozbądź się  
z oddechem także  
bólu  
działań,  
które musiały  
pojawić się  
na tym świecie.

A kiedy to  
zrobisz, kochany,  
moja miłości, (uczucie  
Twojej skóry,  
gorejącej teraz w prawdzie,  
w oczyszczeniu,  
w grzechocie  
paktu jakby  
wychodzącego  
z paszcz węży,  
które obiecują  
wszystko; to  
wszystko w tym  
się kończy  
ostatecznie  
i to nie jest  
złe, nie jest  
beznadziejne.  
To światło, które  
iskrzy się pomiędzy  
naszymi palcami.)

wybacz mi.

Nie będę mówić o imionach.  
Nie będę mówić o tym, co już zrobiłem.  
Zakończę to wszystko — wszystko to, co nie jest Tobą, jeśli tylko zostaniesz ze mną i jeśli tylko kochasz mnie, więc

nie ma  
nic poza Tobą  
teraz, Ty  
i uczucie  
pod moimi palcami  
dotykającymi Ciebie  
(tak, znów  
jesteśmy mokrzy)  
i przepraszam  
Cię za wszystko to,  
co kiedykolwiek  
zrobiłem;  
za każdą winę,  
która dostała się  
do Twego serca.  
Jednak jest tu  
jeszcze  
jedna rzecz,  
muszę powiedzieć,  
w której  
się mylisz:

nie jestem  
gwiazdą.  
Jestem tylko  
fotosferą,  
tą jedyną częścią,  
którą możemy  
zobaczyć,  
ale to  
Ty, Ty,  
Ty, na zawsze,  
miłości, jesteś  
istotą,  
koroną,  
konwekcyjny  
i radiacyjny.

Jeśli ja jestem ogniem,  
Ty zawsze musisz  
być gorącem.

Widzisz,  
nie ma  
we mnie siły  
bez Ciebie.  
Jestem tylko światłem,  
tylko refleksem,  
kolorem i powierzchnią.

To Ty jesteś tym, który ma moc,  
by sprowadzić nas obu do domu.  
To Ty jesteś tym, który ma moc,  
by uratować nasze dusze.  
To Ty jesteś tym, który ma moc,  
by pochować Dawn i, tak, Pete'a.  
I to Ty jesteś tym, który ma moc,  
by, tak, odmienić to,  
by tym razem to zmienić,  
by złączyć nas i tak,  
i tak, i tak, i tak,  
i tak, i tak, i tak,  
kochany, na zawsze, miłości, proszę,  
na zawsze,

sprowadź nas do domu.


	9. Litania w pustym pokoju

Daryl ujawnia do końca swe uczucia.  
Translation of _litany in an empty room_ by **skarlatha**.

* * *

Sprowadzę nas do  
domu, nigdy nie  
złamię się. Jesteśmy czymś  
 _więcej_  
niż kiedykolwiek byliśmy i, Rick,  
 _Rick_ ,  
tak bardzo Cię kocham, tak  
mocno, tak cholernie mocno i nie mogę  
odpuścić, nie  
odpuszczę, muszę…

 _Poczekaj._

Musisz wiedziesz, że jestem słaby. Potrzebuję Twoich ust i potrzebuję Twej skóry, potrzebuję Twoich dłoni na mnie jak ognia i nie mogę się tym dzielić, nie zniosę tego, nie chcę. Więc zrób to dla mnie, miłości, zakończ wszystko inne i bądź dla mnie deszczem; skrop mnie całego i odnów mnie, połącz _nas_ na nowo. Koniec z królem i jego rycerzem, nawet mniej, mniej niż to; sprowadź nas do jednej osoby, jednego ciała, jednego serca, jednego oddechu należącego do nas obu i jeśli obiecasz mi to wtedy,

 _tak_ ,  
będę Twoim sercem, Twoją siłą, Twoją różnicą.  
Sprowadzę Cię do domu, kiedy mnie zawołasz i,  
 _Rick_ ,  
moje paznokcie na Twych plecach, robiące ścieżki przez wodę i krew i czas.  
Nigdy nie puszczę Cię,  
 _nigdy nie pozwól mi odejść._  
Nie ma pomiędzy nami dystansu,  
wszystko we mnie zostało stworzone dla Ciebie  
a nawet więcej niż to,  
 _głębiej_ ;  
wnętrze moich komórek, moich synaps,  
środek mojego istnienia, otoczone przez Ciebie  
konwekcyjnie i radiacyjnie i,  
 _tak_ ,  
wszystko pali się wśród gwiazd, ale my nie musimy umierać, Rick, możemy zostać tutaj;  
możemy być nienaruszeni,  
pełni uniesienia,  
ponadczasowi,  
wieczni jak diamenty, jak ciśnienie i ogień. Każda cząstka Ciebie  
dopasowała się do mnie jak prawda i,  
 _Boże_ ,  
och, Boże, jak bardzo potrzebuję tego, potrzebuję Ciebie,  
jak ja,  
 _tak_ ,  
 _mocniej_ ,

 _Rick_.

* * *

Ty także się mylisz, kochany. Nie ma siły w Tobie beze mnie, ale bez fotosfery gorąc byłby ciemny, niezauważony, zbędny jak w próżni. Mój ojciec nauczył mnie polować i walczyć i chować wszystko w sobie jak truciznę, ale Ty, Ty, _Ty_ , byłeś tym, który dał mi życie i moja miłości, jeśli zadurzyłeś się we mnie to ja zadurzyłem się w Tobie i żaden z nas nigdy nie umrze.

Nie mówmy o wybaczeniu.  
Nie mówmy o przeszłości.  
Nie mówmy o paleniu, o ciśnieniu, o diamentach i prochu.

W zamian możemy rozmawiać o wodach  
oceanu w Twych oczach i o sposobie, w jaki pot chłodzi naszą skórę jak rosa;  
o rzekach na naszych policzkach i basenie między naszymi brzuchami. O krwi, która spływa po nas, kiedy szepczemy do siebie jak wodospady.  
Ludzkie ciało nie jest niczym innym jak wodą a deszcz zawsze pada na końcu

dając nam nadzieję,  
sprawiając, że żyjemy,  
oczyszczając nas.


End file.
